London Life: All You Need
by The Knit Hat Ninja
Summary: Pauly is angry. Again. Forunately for our little angry man, he's got a friend to help solve his problem! Maybe all poor Pauly needed was some love?


**London Life: All You Need**

"A duty of a true gentleman _or_ lady is to wake up, so I suggest you do it _now_!" My alarm clock began to slightly scream in a pleasant voice. Unwillingly sitting myself up, I lean over and hit the top-hat alarm, ceasing the voice. I outstretch my arms and then have a small fight with my bed sheets, noticing they're still entangled in my legs.

A sigh of relief passes through my lips when I see moving boxes dividing my half of the room.

"Morning, Char." I hear my roommate, Beacon, greet sadly.

"What's with the boxes?" I ask, finally getting out of my bed. I slip on my favorite pair of slippers and begin to saunter lazily towards the kitchen to fix myself a cup of the Oasis Berry blend.

I knew for the past day that Beacon was planning to move out. Whenever I asked what he was doing when he was giving something serious thought, he would throw me a look of panic and quickly mutter something along the lines of "Nothing much, Char! Ha ha ha!" I might've also heard him talking to Ingrid yesterday about moving out of my apartment and into Humble Homes.

I stood on my tiptoes to open the mahogany cupboard for a cup to notice that some teacups were missing. Namely, Beacon's.

"W-What's this? Beacon?" I was never good at playing pretend, but somehow I knew Beacon would believe me.

Closing the cupboard, I turn around to see him sitting on our antique sofa, fumbling around with some tape, his eyes closed. He let out a little sigh and set the tape beside him.

"I'm moving out, Chartreuse." Beacon states calmly. He instantly covers his face with his hands, peeking through the spaces. "Are you mad?" He muffles.

I smiled and shook my head. _Relieved is more like it_, I think.

"I'm so glad! Beacon cried, standing up immediately. He began to advance closer and closer to the kitchen, his beady eyes fixed onto my forest green eyes. Once he was mere inches away from me, he embraced me in a big bear hug.

"Can't breathe, Beacon...Let...go..." Was all I could manage to choke out before he squeezed me even _tighter_.

When I was finally brave enough to unlatch myself from my ex-roommate, he patted me on the back, saying happily, "Thanks for being so understanding! I've really got to go now, Char! Thanks for everything!"

I nod slowly, beginning to catch my breath up. Beacon grabbed, what I noticed, was the last few boxes that inhabited the half of his room.

"I'm going to miss you a _lot_, Chartreuse!" Was the last thing Beacon said before he closed the door, leaving me to myself. That was when I realized something strange.

He only lived with me for two days.

And my Loosha plushie was missing.

* * *

When I was sure that Beacon wasn't going to burst through my door (I had figured out on the first day that he moved in that he was forgetful. Who knew if he still had the key to the apartment?) to maul me with another deathly hug of his, I grabbed a bag of old clothes that was sitting by my electric guitar.

_Gotta sell these to Bruno before the evening takes place. Who knows what that Pauly will be raising his fist at this time..._

Pauly has been my best friend ever since grade school. We both had quite an ill temper when we were little and unlike myself, Pauly seemed to keep that trait. The thing that seemed to connect us was our rage about other people. We always sat alone, both raising our fists at the silliest things. I learned to grow out of such things. Pauly thought he was right in his freedoms of expressing himself and kept it that way.

I changed into my day clothes, consisting of a watermelon patterned dress with red rain boots. I read in the newspaper that it was _finally_ going to rain in Little London. It's been years since a droplet fell from the skies.

When I grabbed the bag of clothes, I made sure to grab my lace parasol. Even if it was only a few drops, what was wrong with carrying a cute parasol?

Stepping outside, the first thing I saw was Pauly by his usual corner, raising his fist, yelling.

"_I'm _so_ mad! Ugh! Who needs to be friendly, anyway?_" Rain was beginning to coat his blue cap, which caused him to grow even angrier. "_Dumb rain! Who asked for you? You're just a thorn in my side!_"

He didn't even notice me when I walked by him, which was understandable. I raised my hand in front of his face, but to no avail. "Pauly," I said, a little loud. More yelling and fist raising.

"_I hate rain so much! There's no use for those little droplets of hatred!_"

"Pauly? Yo, Mr. Pauls. Mr. Angry Pauly Pauls. Earth to Mr. Negativity." I grin, knowing he would instantly react.

Suddenly, Pauly's arm goes limp and falls to his side. His eyes, which have fury behind them, grow soft. His red face begins to regain his normal peachy glow and he stops yelling.

"Chartreuse...I hate _all_ of those nicknames." Pauly slightly growls at me.

"I know," I say with a wink. "How else would I get your attention, though, Pauls?"

"_Pauly_."

I coughed awkwardly, "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Pauly smiles at me, something rare. "So, whatcha doing?" He gestures with his hand to my bag.

"Going to sell old clothes to Bruno. Wanna come with? I bet he'll forgive you for chewing him out the other day if you apologize."

"_Me? Apologize?_ You are a _quack_ if you think _I'm_ going to apologize to that old man! He can eat dirt for all I care!"

Of course. How could I have forgotten? Pauly holds grudges.

"If you come with me, I'll get you that parasol you want from the Chess Department Store you want so much. Come on, Pauly. Don't make your little Charry-Warry all sad!" I poked Pauly's shoulder a few times, grinning.

"I had a fight with Natalia, too." Pauly said shortly, crossing his arms. "And for guys it's call an umbrella."

"Do you hate _everybody_?" I asked.

Before he had time to answer, my eyes grew wide. I had the perfect plan for Pauly!

"Pauly!" I exclaim, grabbing his shoulders, beginning to shake the angry man violently. "I know what you need! I know what will stop your angry thrashing all throughout Little London!"

He threw me a dubious look, but stared at me continue.

"We're gonna find you some love!"

**A/N: Oh my gosh, hey there! It's been _forever_ since I've posted a PL story! I don't know if this has been done before, BUT, this is set in the London Life world. The little minigame that comes with _Last Specter_. I've been playing it a lot these days! I don't think I've ever seen Pauly in a story, either. OH! Since London Life is kind of AU already, let's just forget for this story that Pauly is a robot. He's human. For as long as this story lasts. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks for reading it! :)**


End file.
